youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Basiladdin
Cast *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Aladdin *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Princess Jasmine *Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) as Genie *King Julien(Madagascar)as Abu *Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) as The Sultan *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Jafar *Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and The Hound) as Iago *Gazeem-Chula (An American Tail 2:Fievel Goes West) *Danger Mouse as The Peddler *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Razoul *Weesles (Disney) as Razoul's Henchman *Chief (The Fox and The Hound) as Prince Achmed *Tod and Copper (The Fox and The Hound) as Two Man Watching Prince Achmed *Scar (The Lion King) as Old Man Jafar *Sarabi (The Lion King) as The Woman on the Window *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Magic Carpet *Nala Kiara and Vitani (The Lion King) as The Balcone Harem Girls *Mahra (Jungle Cubs) as The Balcony Harem Girls's Mother *Zira (The Lion King 2) as The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Tramp and Lady (Lady and The Tramp) as Necklace Man and Woman *Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Fat Ugly Woman *Kiessie and Roo (Winnie The Pooh) as Two Hungry Children *Robin Hood as Omar The Melon Seller *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Pot Seller *Spongebob (Spongebob Squaredpants) as Nutt Seller *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as The Necklace Seller *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Fish Seller *Squidward (Spongebob Squaredpants) as Fire Eater *Pudge (Cat's Don't Dance) as Boy Wanting an Apple *Caratacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) as Farouk The Apple Seller *Little Brother (Mulan) as Laddie Dog Genie *Rabbit (Skunk Fu) as Rabbit Genie *Spyro the Dragon as Dragon Genie *Nellie the Elephant, Marlene (The Penguins of Madgascar) and Amy (Sonic x) as The Genie's Three Daching Girls *Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) as Sheep Genie *Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) as Camel Abu *Khan (Mulan) as Horse Abu *Boris (Balto) as Ostrich Abu *Toby (Robin Hood) as Turtle Abu *Thomas The Thank (Thomas and Friends) as Car Abu *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Elephant Abu *Uncle Max (The Lion King Hakuna Matata) as Old Man Genie *Hathi Jr (The Jungle Book) as Little Boy Genie *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Fat man Genie *Golden Camels-Various Animals *Admiral Gil (Atonic Betty) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *53 Purple Peacoks-Various Animals *Aunt Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Various Animals as Excotic Type Animals *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Leopard Genie *Merlin Goat (The Sword In The Stone) as Goat Genie *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Harem Genie *Apes (Lady and The Tramp) as 95 White Monkeys *The Elephant (Dumbo) as 60 Elephants *Zebras (Madgascar II) as Llamas *Bear and Lions-Various Animals *Various Foxes as 40 Fariks *Mices (Cinderella) as Cooks and Bakkers *Great Cackoo (The Jungle Book 2) as Warble On Key *Winnie The Pooh as Genie as Rody Dagerfied *Jock (Lady and The Tramp) as Super Spy-Genie *Timon (The Lion King) as Teacher Genie *Cri-Cree (Mulan) as Table Lamp Genie *Ray (The Princess and the Frog) as Bee Genie *Louis (The Princess and The Frog) as Submarine Genie *Zazu (The Lion King) as One of Flamingo *King Mouse (The NutteKraker Prince (1990)) as Gigantic Genie *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Rajah Cub *Abu Toy-Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Cobra (Hercules) as Snake Jafar *Miss Kitty and Her Sister (The Great Mouse Detective) as Cheerleader Genies *Negaduck (Darking Duck) as Genie Jafar Category:BattleInfoPeace Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Movies-spoof